Thomas TrackMaster (Revolution)
Thomas TrackMaster is a battery-operated system that is manufactured by Fisher-Price. The range is an updated version from the previous TrackMaster range with redesigned products. The range was titled with the additional name, Revolution, in development and on order lists to identify the difference between the previous range. The engines run on a grey track. Adapters were included with the 2014 and early 2015 items to connect to the brown TrackMaster track. Engines The most recent line of engines were redesigned to run on two AAA batteries, which make them run 25% faster than the previous version, and they have gear wheels which enable them to grip to the steeper grey track. All the engines have the same chassis which can make them interchangeable, and the cars and tenders are shorter in length. *Thomas with Red Van* *Edward *Henry *Gordon *James *Percy with Orange Mail Van* *Toby with Green Van *Emily *Spencer *Hiro *Charlie with Red Van* *Timothy with Yellow Salt Van* *Gator with Red Van* *Samson with Red Dinosaur Flatbed *Diesel with Red Flammable Van* *Diesel 10 with Green Electricity Van* *Philip with Blue Mountain Quarry Truck* *Victor with Blue Truck* *Fearless Freddie with Blue Truck* *Fiery Flynn with Water Tank* *Salty with Blue Brendam Bay Truck *Etienne *Merlin the Invisible *Steelworks Hurricane *Nia with Blue Van *Ashima with Blue Van *Rebecca All Big Friends engines with "*" means that they are also available in Little Friends. Greatest Moments *Gator *Scared James *Timothy *Scruff *Samson *Flynn *The Original Thomas *Glynn *Ryan *Treasure Thomas *Mike *Thomas and the Jet Engine *Busy Bee James *Percy's Chocolate Crunch *Blue Team Thomas *Philip *Trophy Thomas *Shooting Star Gordon *Flying Scotsman *Royal Spencer *Winged Thomas *Hugo and Skiff *Steelworks Hurricane *Merlin the Invisible *Steelworks Thomas *Lexi the Experimental Engine *Helpful Harvey *Runaway Stephen *Thomas and Ace the Racer *Nia and the Elephant *Yong Bao the Hero *Monkey Mania Thomas *Rebecca *Animal Party Percy *Armored Thomas *Lorenzo and Pepe *Gina *Raul and Emerson *Birthday Thomas *Gustavo Packs *Thomas and Percy Motorized Engines *Essential Engines Gift Pack *Really Useful Engine Pack *Thomas' Big Haul *Around the World 3-Pack *Construction Engines Sodor Snow Storm *Snowy Gordon *Snowy Spencer Muddy series *Muddy Gordon *Muddy Spencer Glow in the Dark *Glow in the Dark Thomas *Glow in the Dark Edward *Glowing Diesel Wild Water Rescue *Search and Rescue Thomas *Search and Rescue Diesel Talking Engines The Talking Engines now have a separately coupled piece of rolling stock. *Talking Thomas *Talking Percy *Talking James *Talking Diesel Crash and Repair Engines The Crash and Repair series features special versions of engines with bumpers which, when pressed by a collision piece, can flip their faces and simulate various panels being broken. *Crash and Repair Thomas *Crash and Repair Bash *Crash and Repair Diesel 10 *Crash and Repair Salty R/C Engines *R/C Thomas *R/C Percy *R/C Luke Real Steam Engines *Real Steam Thomas *Real Steam Percy *Real Steam James Steam and Spark Engines *Steam and Spark Thomas *Steam and Spark Percy Turbo Engines *Turbo Thomas *Turbo Percy *Turbo Diesel *Turbo James Hyper Glow Engines *Hyper Glow Thomas *Hyper Glow Percy *Hyper Glow Nia *Hyper Glow Ashima *Hyper Glow Kevin Cargo and Cars *Dockside Delivery Crane *Rail Repair Track Packs *Sodor Spiral Expansion Pack *Gordon's Hill Expansion Pack *Maron Bridge Expansion Pack *Raceway Expansion Pack *Tunnel Expansion Pack *Ice and Snow Expansion Pack *Muddy Mayhem Expansion Pack *Hazard Tracks Expansion Pack *Criss-Cross Junction Expansion Pack *Whispering Woods Expansion Pack *Dynamite Delivery Accessory Pack *Railway Builder Bucket *Switch, Stop and Signal Expansion Pack *Lava Falls Expansion Pack *Tidmouth Turntable Expansion Pack *Glow-in-the-Dark Track Pack *Brave Bridge Collapse *Fill-Up Pit Stop *Head-to-Head Crossing *Fill-Up Firehouse *Blue Mountain Track Bucket *Glowing Track Pack Destinations *Harold's Helipad *Captain at the Rescue Center *Over-Under Tidmouth Bridge *Steamworks Repair Station Track *Straight Track Pack *Curved Track Pack *Switches and Turnouts Track Pack Sets *Avalanche Escape Set *Thomas' Avalanche Escape Set *Deluxe Avalanche Escape Set *Sort and Switch Delivery Set *Deluxe Sort and Switch Delivery *Troublesome Traps Set *Water Tower Starter Set *Busy Quarry Set *Mad Dash on Sodor Set *Snowy Mountain Rescue Set *5-in-1 Track Builder Set *Motorized Thomas and Track Set *Mudslide Mountain Set *2-in-1 Track Builder Set *Breakaway Bridge Set *Treasure Chase Set *Shipwreck Rails Set *Thomas' Shipwreck Rails Set *Harold's High-Flying Rescue Set *3-in-1 Track Builder Set *Holiday Cargo Delivery Set *Thomas' Volcano Drop Set *Thomas' Dockside Delivery *Close Call Cliff Set *Station Starter Set *Thomas and Percy's Railway Race Set *Sky-High Bridge Jump *Percy's Midnight Mail Delivery *Demolition at the Docks Set *Switchback Swamp Set *Icy Mountain Drift *2-in-1 Destination Set *Scrapyard Escape Set *Daring Derail Set *Glowing Mine Set *Twisting Tornado Set *Fiery Rescue Set *Tunnel Blast Set *Turbo Jungle Jump Set *Boat and Sea Set *Dino Escape Set *Hyper Glow Station *Percy 6-in-1 Set *Dragon Dive Set *Monkey Palace Set *Water Tower Set *Cave Collapse Set *Hyper Glow Night Delivery Set Gallery ThomasTrackMaster2014logo.png|2014-2017 Thomas TrackMaster (Revolution) logo TrackMaster(Fisher-Price)2014advertisement.jpg|TrackMaster (Revolution) advertisement at the 2014 New York Toy Fair ThomasTrackMaster2014FactSheet.jpg|TrackMaster (Revolution) Fact Sheet TrackMaster(Fisher-Price)TaleoftheBraveAdvertisement.jpg|TrackMaster (Revolution) Tale of the Brave range advertisement ThomasTrackMaster(Revolution)layout.jpg|TrackMaster (Revolution) layout Thomas TrackMaster (Revolution) Welcome advert Thomas TrackMaster (Revolution) The Potential Of Imagination advert Thomas TrackMaster (Revolution) Behind the Rails A Daring Cargo Delivery with Thomas and Friends TrackMaster A Brilliant Birthday Surprise Thomas and Friends TrackMaster Tornado Rescue Thomas and Friends TrackMaster Category:Ranges